The Breakfast Club
by little.human.gal.pal
Summary: brain, princess, jock, basket case and criminal. The Breakfast Club, Twilight style. ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. New story... The Breakfast Club is my favorite movie _ever _and, lets face it, everythings better twilight, so why not. hope you guys enjoy!**

I want to thank my readers,_ emensley_. THANKS!

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight. Or the Breakfast Club. But that would be sweeeeeeeet. **

"… _And these children that you spit on as they try to change their worlds are immune to you consultations. They're quite aware of what there going through…"_

_ -David Bowie_

**RPOV**

I sat in the small silver BMW, staring out the window at Forks High School. This was insane. I may have looked calm on the outside but internally I was raising hell. I turned to my dad in the drivers' seat.

"I can't believe you aren't gonna get me out of this." I said my voice tight. He sighed quietly in frustration. "And it's so absurd that I have to be here on a _Saturday_. It's not like I'm defective." He started to turn towards me.

"I'll make it up to you." He breathed. "Honey, ditching class to go shopping doesn't make you a defective." I looked at him expectantly. "Have a good day." _Oh. As if_, I thought to myself. I rolled my eyes dramatically as I stepped out of the car, walking towards what one could call a nightmare.

**EPOV**

"Now, is this gonna be the first or the last time you do this?" My mother barked from her seat. I turned to her reluctantly then went back to looking out the window.

"Last." I replied. I looked at my little sister who was wedged between me and mom. She was like her evil little minion.

"Well, you get in there and use the time to your advantage." She spat. I sighed and looked back toward the school.

"Were not supposed to study, were just supposed to sit there and do nothing." I replied impatient. _Is there anything else that she cares about? Besides my grades?_ The answer was obvious to me.

"Well Edward, you _find a way_ to study." She demanded, her eyes cold.

"_Yeah_." The minion said from next to me. _Oh, you just wait sister dearest. You just wait._

"Well go!" I made a point to slam the door.

**JPOV**

My gaze fell to my lap, ashamed. _How could I be so stupid?_ I mentally scolded myself

"Hey, I screwed around. Guys screw around, aint nothing wrong with that." My dad said from next to me. "cept' you got caught, sport." _Well, duh_.

"Yeah. Mom already wringed me, alright?" I said impatiently.

"You wanna miss a match? You wanna blow your rep?" I shook my head slightly. "Now no school is gonna give a scholarship to a discipline case!" He raised his voice.

I glared. I swear if I could knock his old face in, _just once_. I wanted to freaking scream.

I got out and started towards school.

**BPOV**

_Here we go again_, I thought as we walked up to Forks High. I was perched lightly on my big brothers shoulders. Emmett is all I have in this whole world, and I'm not looking for a change. A small blue car quickly approached, it would have hit us but Em skillfully dodged.

_Just another detention._

**APOV**

I threw myself out of the backseat. _Oh, what no goodbye?_ I thought sarcastically. I took the two steps to the front window. The car just pulled away. God, what the hell did I ever do?

I sighed, defeated and began walking.

**Okay, so yeah. First chapter... Um, if you've seen the movie and you havent noticed yet...**

Rosalie- "Princess"

Edward- "Brain"

Jasper- "Jock"

Bella/Emmett- "Criminal"

Alice- "Basketcase"

**i love you all. mwwahhhhh!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all. New story... The Breakfast Club is my favorite movie _ever _and, lets face it, everythings better twilight, so why not. hope you guys enjoy!**

I love you all. I think i suprised some people by noy making Emmett "JOCK" but, i mean, can you picture Rosalie as the "BASKETCASE"?? I think not. and i LOVE Edward as a nerd. that is amazing. thanks for all the reviews. OH! sorry for taking so long to update. Im not giving up ANY of my stories. Im just taking longer because of school and im updating the one with more revies more often.

**Disclaimer- I dont own The Breakfast Club or Twiligh. cryinacorner**

Chapter 2

EPOV

I walked into the library, wishing for the first time I could turn around and walk right back out. The first thing I noticed was Rosalie, sitting in the front left corner examining her nails. She didn't even look up. Rosalie Hale is the Prima popular at this school. She probably thinks she's too special to acknowledge _my_ presence. I mean seriously, you'd think I was some untouchable peasant. I sat behind her, in a separate table.

Just as I sat, Jasper Whitlock waltzed in wearing his letterman jacket. Typical jock. He wordlessly pointed to the seat next to Rosalie and she shrugged and made a face, making it clear she didn't want to be here. When he sat, I noticed how they look alike.

They both had unnaturally shiny blonde hair and I knew from yearbook pictures and stuff that the both had blue eyes. They could be brother and sister…

EMPOV

I walked down the familiar hallway leading into the library, my sister Bella on my shoulders. I heard her giggle quietly, her body shaking slightly, and cover my eyes with each hand. I knew this game. I smiled as I turned the corner and walked through the door.

I put my left arm out and felt for the main counter, knocking anything in my path. Bella's laughs grew louder as the sound of light bangs and ruffles filled my ears. She uncovered one eye and I felt her reach over.

She straightened back up, uncovered my other eye and put a small pad of post-its into my hand. I looked up at her in confusion. She beamed; I shrugged and put the post-its into my pocket.

I took in my surroundings. There were three people here on this fine morning. I recognized two. Casper and Louise lee, I think. I don't really care, there all stuck up bitches anyway. The last one was a dweeb. I mean, who tucks in their shirt like that anymore? I can answer that, nobody. Plus, the loser's in my seat.

We both lost the smiles. I walked over and Bella hopped skillfully off my back. When I made it to my usual seat, I motioned for the dorkoe to move. He did, I noticed Bella didn't take her eyes off him. This was her way of letting people know not to mess with her. She may be small, but she could probably kick _my_ ass, and that saying something.

I pulled out two chairs and sat down in one, pulling Bella by the waist until she was tucked into my lap. Put my feet up on the other chair and she did the same.

Just then, a small pixie looking girl, smaller then Bella, walked quickly into the room. She was wearing all gray and looking to her feet. That was a little creepy. I recognized her. Alice, I think her name is.

She made her way to the back corner and sat down noisily, facing away from us. I heard Sport-o cough out a laugh and saw him turn towards Barbie, who was trying to hold back a smile. Bella glared daggers into the backs of their heads. She absolutely _hates_ them, everyone like them. Anyone who judges people they don't know.

Sensing her stare, they both turned. When they saw the hostile look about her, there eyes widened and the turned around. She started to say something but was cut off my Mr. Banner walking into the room. He stopped front and center.

"Well, well." He said "Here we are. I want to… congratulate you for being on time." He looked each of us in the eye. Barbie hesitantly raised her hand. _Oh, here we go._

"Uh… Excuse me, sir? I think there's been a mistake. I mean, I know its detention, but I don't think I belong in _here_." She said. I heard Bella growl quietly from next to me. Mr. Banner continued as if she hadn't said anything. He put his wrist up to his face, checking the time.

"It is now 7:06. You have exactly 8 hours and 54 minutes to think about why you are here." This is so boring. I cleared my throat, getting a huge spit wad into my mouth. "Ponder the error of your ways." I tilted my head back, spit and caught it. I tuned back straight, smiling triumphantly. I heard Barbie gasp in disgust. Bella smacked me and muttered "God, your so frikkin gross."

"You may not talk." he continued, looking at Barbie "You will not move from these seats. And you two." He pointed ant me and my sister "Will not sleep." She gave him puppy dog eyes. I can never doubt her anything when she does that, but this man is heartless and he continued, unaffected.

"Alright people, were gonna try something a little different today." He pulled the chair that held our feet out from under us; two pairs of legs fell simultaneously. I tried to hold in my laughter.

"We are going to write an essay" He was passing out loose leaf. "Of no less than a thousand words. Describing to me who you think you are."

"Is this a test?" I asked looking up and batting my eyes at him.

"And when I say essay." He continued "I mean essay. I do not mean one word repeated one thousand times. Is that clear, Mr. and Miss Cullen?" Bella's body shook once with contained laughter.

"Crystal." We said in unison, our tones bored.

"Good, maybe you'll learn a little bit about yourself. Maybe you'll decide weather or not you care to return." He said. Dork raised his hand.

"I can answer that right now, sir. You know, that- that'd be no for me because-" He stuttered.

"Sit down, Masen." Mr. Banner snapped. I could see the corners of my sister's mouth pull up into a small smile. "Now, my office is right down that hall. Any monkey business is ill advised. Any questions?"

When no one answered he began to walk away. "Yeah, I have a question." Bella's clear, music-like voice called out. Mr. Banner looked at her expectantly. "Does Barry Manilo know that you raid his wardrobe?" She finished. I tried to hold in a laugh and Sport-o coughed out a chuckle.

"I will give you the answer to that question, Miss Cullen, next Saturday. You just got you and your brother another one." He said.

"Hey! What did I do?" I yelled. I really didn't care, if Bella was here there wasn't anywhere I'd rather be. Mr. Banner dismissed. Why doesn't he ever listen to what I say, jeez.

"Don't mess with the bull, young lady. You'll get the horns." He pointed at her. She smiled her million dollar smile and he turned and walked out of the room.

"That man." She pointed to the door where Mr. B's shadow had just disappeared. "Is a brownie hunter."

Everyone was silent. There was a low pitch click coming from the back of the room. One by one we all turned towards Alice. She was still faced away from us all. She noticed everyone's stares and turned towards the rest of us, still biting her nails.

"If you keep eating your hand, your not gonna be hungry for lunch." Bella pointed out. Alice continued biting but this time spit a nail clipping out in our general direction.

I looked directly next to me. Dork was chewing on the end of his pen.

"Who am I?" he muttered "I dunno." he answered himself. I hunched forward and stared at him in disbelief.

Bella sat up from her spot on my lap and when and sat in the chair next to him. She pulled the pen out of his hand and chucked it across the room.

She turned to him and held up a fist.

"Bella" she said simply. Dork looked unsure.

"Uh… you bump her fist, dork." I told him and demonstrated with my own hands. Realization dawned in his eyes and he put his fist to hers.

"Edward." He replied quietly. Bella smiled.

**THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**hello all. i need to clear up: THIS CHAPTER DOES NOT HAPPEN IN THE MOVIE!! kay? kay!**

thanks for reading :) this was sorta fun to write. its not in the movie, but neither was bella! So here goes. tell me whatcha think.

**Disclaimer: i dont own your parents. or twilight. or breakfast club. or even a trash can.**

Chapter 3

BPOV

This is sooooo boring.

God.

I am currently sitting next to Edward. Fun, right? Sure. But it's okay because he is delicious looking. Even though he gives of a super geeky vibe…

"Stand up" I say suddenly, turning toward him. He seemed surprised to hear my voice again. Everyone's head shot in my direction.

"Uh, Why?" Edwards's voice was shy and quiet. I looked at him pointedly.

"Uh, because I said so." I mocked. He still didn't stand. "God damnit." I rose to my feet and grabbed him by the arm, roughly pulling him with me. He was easy to lift.

"Okay!" I said in mock excitement. Edward looked a little scared. "Oh, don't be such a girl." I murmured. I heard sport-o and Barbie laugh in unison. I tuned and glared at them.

"Shut up!" I screeched and turned back to Edward. "Ready?"

"Um, ready for what? No? I, uh…" He stuttered.

"Great!" I walked us over to where we had a little more room and stepped back, studying him. I un-tucked his dark green sweatshirt and saw that there was a plain black T-shirt under it. "Take it off. The green thing" I demanded. He obeyed and I smiled.

I looked at him again then made a turn in a circle to face Alice. She hadn't said anything yet…

"You got a bottle of water in that huge-ass bag of yours?" I asked with my eyebrows raised. Her eyes widened and she reached down to fetch her bag. She slowly pulled out a plastic bottle full of water and tossed it over the table to me. "Thanks." I said brightly.

I opened the bottle and poured some out into my hands. I ran my hands through his oddly colored hair, making it less orderly. Edward's hair was soft. I continued to mess it up for a few more seconds until I was happy with it.

"Okay, now go like this." I said and shook my head wildly, making a point to crazy-ify my hair. He did that and I stopped it when his bronze locks were to my liking and stepped back again.

"Hmm, what next." I whispered to myself, calculating.

He cleared his throat "There's more?" he questioned.

"Shh! I'm thinking" I shook a hand in front of his face. Then I got it.

I jumped forward and snatched his glasses off him face. I was momentarily dazed at how much more clear his emerald green eyes looked with out them. Once I recovered, I stepped back and held up three fingers.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" I asked. He shrugged. "Can you see?" I clarified. He shook his head. I laughed quietly and rolled my eyes; putting his glasses back on and pushing them up his narrow nose with my index finger.

"Much better." I said admiring my work, but something was off…

"Pull his pants down a little and ditch the belt. Oh! And fix his socks" An excited voice that I've never heard before rang out. I turned to its direction only to see Alice Brandon sitting there, less slumped, with her hand over her mouth and her eyes wide as if she had just confessed to committing a crime.

Everyone looked at her with their mouths open in shock.

"It speaks!" I heard Emmett exclaim.

"Be quiet!" I scolded him and turned back to Alice. "That's GENIUS!" I squealed. I did all the things that Alice said. Edward, still stunned, hardly noticed. He looked fabulous.

I walked over to the table where Alice sat alone. "Nice." I praised putting up a fist. Her eyes widened a little more and she put her head down on her lone desk, her furry hood covering what would be seen of her jet black locks.

"Well, okay then" I murmured then turned to Edward "You can sit now" I said pleasantly. I smiled at him, then Alice. I looked over towards Barbie and sport-o and noticed they hadn't really said anything. I smiled an obviously fake smile at them and went to sit in Emmett's lap.

"You are one weird little person" he murmured as I put my head back on his chest and looked over at Edward.

"Me and Alice should dress you everyday" I shouted as if he were on the other side of the room. Why I shouted? I'm not entirely sure, but what ever. He looked over at me with slightly wide eyes and then he seemed to visibly relax. He smiled a heart melting crooked smile and my heart lurched, stopping for a fraction of a second and then running in over time.

That has never happened to me before. _What the hell_?

I think this frikkin school is driving me crazy.

**AND THATS A WRAP!**

**THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!**


End file.
